


Time Flies Like My Love For You

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode AU: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, Post-Episode: s01e03 The Unquiet Dead, Romance, Sexual Content, There are reasons how and why, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Having faced the nightmarish Dickens Christmas adventure together, the Doctor and Rose Tyler become closer than ever. More intimate than ever.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Again! Let's have some Nine/Rose. <3

_ "You look beautiful… Considering.” _

_ “Considering what?” _

_ “That you're human.” _

* * *

**Time Flies Like My Love For You**

**1.**

The first thing the Doctor has done once they have gone away from the dreadful adventure in the past was handing her a bottle of wine. "It's Christmas and we deserve every pleasant thing we can get right now, Rose!"

She inhaled. A cuppa wouldn't have done, she understood. "Thanks. But I won't be sitting here and drinking to Christmas all on my own. Come, join me!"

The Doctor did just that, seeing the TARDIS transform into something... Christmassy. Romantic.

Rose beamed at him. "It's wonderful! Thanks!"

* * *

A shared bottle of wine later, or have there been more than one? things between them become more open.

“I… I apologise.  __ I shouldn’t have given you those insane ideas, Rose Tyler.”

“Is calling me beautiful an insane idea? Is having a bottle of wine to calm my nerves after having almost become a part of those gaseous creatures one?” She giggled, finally beginning to feel relaxed.

“One bottle. All right, maybe two. This shouldn't have made us this… silly."

“It's Christmas!”

“Is Christmas a fitting time for the TARDIS to decide to make us watch some… pornography?” The Doctor couldn't understand the old girl sometimes. What looked like an ordinary Christmas romantic comedy at first has soon became a show of people whose only purpose was to, well, have sex.

“I think we should turn this thing off,” he grumbled, ashamed to admit that he has started to feel… things for his companion, now more intense than ever before.

“Do you still think I'm beautiful?” Rose breathed out, suddenly wanting to hear him say it again.

“Yes.”

“For a human?” She teased.

The Doctor blushed. “I… You are beautiful. So very beautiful, so very-”

“Sexy?” She tried.

_ Bleedin' porn!  _

“I’ve never, not in this body, I-” The Doctor’s attempts to look unaffected by Rose’s voluptuous body and her challenging smile were failing and Rose could feel it.

“We shouldn’t-”

“We shouldn’t be following the action on screen, that’s true, mister. Not any more,” Rose Tyler inhaled, licking her lower lip.

“Rose Tyler. You’re such a tease. I’m drunk. You’re drunk. I’m an alien. You have a boyfriend waiting for you at home.”

She gulped. The Doctor should have understood her abandoning Mickey has been a goodbye for her past life.

“True,” she said instead. “We should probably go to bed. Bye, Doctor.”

“I think we should. But first-”

“I owe you a confession, too. I haven’t still recovered after Jimmy Stone and the way he has been treating me. Like a fangirl, later on ending up being nothing for him but a _ thing _ providing him with money!”

The Doctor gulped. Some traumas could take years to be forgotten, if it was possible to forget them at all.

He couldn’t help himself. “Has Ricky helped?”

Rose sent him a thoughtful look. “Maybe.” She didn’t want to tell him that her being Mickey’s girlfriend has been helping Mickey more than her.

All of a sudden, she didn't want for the Doctor to go away. To bed or wherever. She needed him close, no matter what it took.

“I can help you with this,” Rose guffawed, her eyes now fixated on the unusual lump in his trousers. “If you want.”

The Doctor looked at her… pleadingly. For once, being sloshed sounded like a fitting excuse. “Could you, please?”

“Yes, sure. But-”

“We won’t remember this. You don't need to play shy.”

“Yeah?” Rose sighed, displeased. “Why can't we remember?”

_ Because I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself.  _ “Because you're human. The experience of an interspecies sexual intercourse could have some side effects we can't know of!”

“Tough,” she giggled. “Assuming you have all the… parts and actually are considering it, why-”

“Because I’m inexperienced in this body, that’s why!” He shouted, frustrated.

The girl gaped at him, too used to people shouting at her to feel bad about the tone of his voice.

“Oh,” she breathed, giving him a sad look.

“I don’t mean-”

“It’s okay. We could stick to watching porn, we don’t need to actually-”

“ _ I  _ need to,” the Doctor has almost growled. “Need you.”

“Yeah?”

He nodded. Being so close to her, being so… affected by her closeness-

“I think you are… more beautiful than any person I have ever seen,” he spilt out.

Rose blushed. “Thank you.”

“I mean it.”

“Is this your way of saying  _ let’s shag already?” _

“Rose Tyler. I may even tell you my real 

name, considering I, we-”

“Sounds exciting,” she giggled. “Why don’t you undress for me first?”

“Because I’m not anything to look at. You, on the other hand-”

Rose bit her lip. He didn't know what he was talking about. Even during their short time together, she couldn't stop thinking about them moving their relationship forwards. “If I do, will you?”

He blinked at her. She was so beautiful…”

She smiled at him softly. “You could keep your leather jacket on, if you’re so uncomfortable,” Rose teased him. 

The Time Lord shook his head, ashamed.

"I'm afraid two bottles of wine may not be enough for me,” he admitted.

“Not even if I undress for you? Not even if I-”

“I'm afraid you're going to regret it in the morning.”

“What about not remembering this night, either way?”

The Doctor blushed. “I don't deserve you. I don't deserve to share your ever-present happiness, Rose Tyler.”

“Tell that to your ship,” she giggled. I think she has a different opinion.”

“What makes you think so? The pornographic films she's making us watch?”

Rose shrugged. “I think she's determined to get us together. In every way, using whichever means possible.”

The Time Lord gaped at her. “No-one can force us to do anything.”

“Unless I want to?”

“You want to be forced into having sex?” The Doctor stared at Rose.

She inhaled, insulted. “No!”

“I didn't mean, I-” The Doctor eyed her pleadingly. “If there's anything I'd never do it's hurting you!”

“So… Do you want me to help you with-”

The Doctor could, probably should have told her he could control his bodily reactions a lot better than any human, could make it unresponsive to the touch, but he did no such thing.

"I'd love that. But you must know drunkenness is never a sufficient excuse. Say no, and I'll deal with my unasked-for problem myself.”

Rose blushed, realising the TARDIS was likely having fun in making them uncomfortable. “I want to help.”

“I need you, Rose.”

“Even if I'm but a human?”

“I am nothing but a Time Lord,” he grumbled. “A Time Lord unable to resist your perfection,” a whisper followed.

“Will I still look as perfect to you tomorrow?” She breathed, but did nothing to stop his hands from unzipping the back of her dress. “Or will we be unable to look each other in the eye in the morning?”

“That, Miss Tyler, remains to be seen,” he breathed into her bare back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year :)

**Previously..,**

_ “Will I still look as perfect to you tomorrow?” She breathed, but did nothing to stop his hands from unzipping the back of her dress. “Or will we be unable to look each other in the eye in the morning?” _

_ “That, Miss Tyler, remains to be seen,” he breathed into her bare back. _

**Time Flies Like My Love For You**

**2.**

Rose has barely dared to take a breath. Her dream was coming true! The Doctor was there with her, so close-

She could hear him doing something, likely taking his clothes off. “I’m here, ready,” he whispered. 

The girl inhaled, feeling shudders of excitement running down her body. “Please.” She imagined every single thing she touched right now was going to be shattered by the wave of lust she couldn’t control.

“Please what?” The Doctor’s voice has been rough with passion.

“Look at me. Kiss me.”

“Where has the innocent, the curious Rose gone?”

Rose blushed. “I'm drunk. So are you.”

He turned her to face him.

Rose couldn’t control a gasp. The Doctor was perfect, absolutely perfect. His body has been emitting vibes of wild need. Something she couldn't recall ever happening with anyone.

“Doctor,” she breathed, unable to take her eyes away. "You are gorgeous.”

He blinked at her, amazed. He didn't expect to be complimented by Rose, not ever. “Why, thank you.”

"Ask of the TARDIS to turn that nonsense off, yeah?”

The old girl wasn't going to object. Her job was already done, their eyes burning with nothing short of desire. She imagined there really was no way back now. No additional encouragement was necessary.

The Doctor, fully certain these memories will be out of their minds the next morning, with his doing, if necessary, muttered some Gallifreyan endearments to Rose. Words only meant for lovers. For people connected with an unbreakable telepathic bond. 

The girl inhaled. “Forever,” she breathed into him, not giving him enough time to realise Rose's reaction has been something completely impossible. The inborn protective walls of her human mind, weakened by the alcohol consumed, have shown him much more than he may have wanted to know.

But that has only made the Doctor’s desire grow. Rose Tyler, so wild, yet so innocent, so perfect, so pure-

All of a sudden, he was afraid to accidentally tarnish her mind with his.

“Rose-”

He couldn’t word his concerns further, as Rose’s lips were suddenly on his, clouding his reasoning.

The Doctor could only respond to her passionate outburst with an even greater lust-filled reply.

“I don’t know you well enough. I don’t know you at all, Doctor. But you have saved me. Keep saving me. All I can give you in return is-” 

“Give me your love,” the Time Lord breathed between wet snogs. “Rose Tyler. Allow me to experience your perfection,” he begged. 

“Only if you give me yours,” she whispered, knowing only sharing passionate kisses was no longer enough.

Neither of them could say who has started the apparently immediate drunken sex. Mutters, whispers, whimpers, moans, confessions more open and shameful than anyone fully sober would dare to share-

The TARDIS didn’t show any sign of her presence. Not even when the Doctor has shared his real name with Rose, promising her forever.

For the TARDIS, this has long since become but a playground. Inebriated people could spill secrets not supposed to be known by anyone.

Much to the old girl’s amusement, Rose Tyler wasn’t  _ anyone _ . She was a ray of light aboard. Right now, with the Doctor’s greatest secret shared with Rose, their loose tongues have bound them together. 

Drunken sex! It was clear the Doctor liked Rose greatly, possibly more than that, because no sensible being would have offered anything so risky to another… Unless.

Unless some part of the Doctor was aware of such a possibility. Making love to the woman of his dreams, whatever the aftermath.

Rose understood she wished this Christmas could last forever. Together with the Doctor, they were an incredible team. They understood each other from a glance. Even if sometimes, the TARDIS was there to help. But this has had nothing to do with the old girl. It has dealt with keeping a passionate promise. A drunken promise? Maybe. But Rose Tyler was not someone to break a promise. 

“Where were we?” She giggled, sending the Doctor a long dirty look. “Some kind of a pleasant problem here?”

The Time Lord could only stare at Rose in amazement. “You remember?”

“I can see.”

The alien inhaled. She was right. Not having dealt with the pressing erection incident once could be forgotten, especially with their minds filled with things they could both share.

And there she was, Rose, finding wonderful ways to make his alien self come. Into her. For her.

The Doctor exhaled, trying to calm himself down, utterly impressed by the things this wonderful human being could do, if only to please him. “My fantastic Rose Tyler. Is there anything you cannot do?”

“I don’t know. I don’t like some sexual positions, now that we’re at it,” she giggled. 

The Doctor blinked at her. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you weren’t into oral-”

Rose blushed, giggling. “You must have misunderstood me. I loved it. Every second. I love spending time with you, Doctor. Even if we do nothing,” she assured him.

“I prefer finding something to do to doing nothing,” the Doctor grumbled.

“Oh?” Rose beamed at him.

“Preferably, with you,” he winked at her.

“Thanks,” she blushed. So what, if they weren’t completely sober? Hearing such words from the Doctor meant everything to her. At that moment, she knew for certain her relationship with Mickey Smith was dead and gone. Rose loved the Doctor. The Doctor who adored and worshiped the world and its wonders. Secretly, she hoped her relationship with the Doctor could work out. Maybe one day, he would tell her he loved her? 

“I wish this day, this night, this Christmas could last for longer still. My Doctor,” she whispered.

The TARDIS felt she could grant them this tiny favour.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

_ “I wish this day, this night, this Christmas could last for longer still. My Doctor,” she whispered. _

_ The TARDIS felt she could grant them this tiny favour. _

* * *

**Time Flies Like My Love For You**

**3.**

The Doctor simply couldn’t believe his luck. The most wonderful woman he has ever met was looking at him with admiration.

“Don’t do it. Don’t make me forget,” Rose breathed. “Please.”

The Doctor gulped. “Remembering things you’re not supposed to could hurt you, Rose!”

She sent him a knowing look. “I think not,” the girl giggled. “What has it been since we have given into our drunken passion? Hours? Let me tell you, Time Lord, I, as a human, feel completely fine!”

The Doctor exhaled, feeling hurt. “Drunken passion? Is this how you see it?”

He could understand making love must have been a daily occurrence among humans, but he couldn’t hide his disillusion.

Rose exhaled slowly. “I loved every second of it, Doctor.”

He sent her a searching look. “Did you, really?”

“Yes.” No man has ever treated her like this, with so much fondness, tenderness… adoration.

“Thank you, Doctor.”

“What for?”

“For making me feel important. For not treating me like an object mostly needed to satisfy one’s sexual needs just because I have been there, a girlfriend likely accepting the fact she could be used,” she breathed.

“Has anyone? Ricky, maybe?”

“Not him. He cares about computers more than about me,” Rose giggled.

“Jimmy,” the Doctor said, not doubting it. “That’s it, Rose. You no longer need to worry. You’re here with me and I swear to you I will keep you safe."

She nodded. "Thanks! Does this mean you won't cheat me into having my memories removed?”

"I don't know," he shrugged. suddenly dubious. "I don't know why I should.”

The Doctor understood removing Rose's memories would mean tearing up something neither of them wanted to forget. Even if the reasonable part of his mind kept reminding him of the dreadful possibilities one wrong move could cause to them both, he dismissed it.

“If anything happens to you, Rose, I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

“So make sure nothing does,” she beamed at him.

“This is serious, Rose Tyler. If we decide to spend our time together aboard like a couple, we-”

“I thought we humans were stupid apes to you.” 

“Some may be, I admit. You, Rose Tyler, aren’t one of them, trust me!”

“You have barely got a chance to get to know me, remember!” She smiled at him with a shrug. “Besides, a lot of the  _ knowing  _ has happened while we were-”

The Doctor sent her a serious look. “Do you regret it?”

“No! I loved it all with you, Doctor!”

The Time Lord exhaled, not having expected such a response from her.

“Yes?”

“Yes,” Rose assured him.

”Even if-”

“Yes!”

The Doctor sighed, pleased. “You are absolutely, unimaginably fantastic, Rose Tyler. What have I done to deserve you?”

Rose blushed. “I could ask you the same thing, Doctor.”

He beamed at her. “ _ There are more things in heaven and earth _ \- He met Rose’s curious look and sighed with a shrug. “Not into Shakespeare, are you?”

Rose blushed. “Certainly nowhere as much as you’re into Dickens,” she admitted.

The Doctor smiled, understanding people coming from a different era may and likely did have different preferences. “You’re more into reading gossip rags?”

“Is there anything wrong with that?” She blinked at him, not sure if she should tell him Jackie has been into following the lives of others, not her.

“Not at all,” the Doctor assured her. “Everybody enjoys different things.”

“What do  _ you  _ enjoy, Doctor?”

“Travelling,” he said without a doubt.

“Alone?”

“Nah. Not any more, yes?”

Rose sent him her tongue-touched grin. “I would like that. You, me, your clever ship… And adventures! So many adventures!”

The Doctor gulped. “What you consider an adventure may just end up being something… deadly. You should always be aware of such a possibility, Rose Tyler!”

“Just Rose,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around him. “I know I'll be safe with you. Forever.”

The Doctor couldn't find it in him to move away.

“Oh, Rose-”

“Let's just ignore the surrounding world for a bit. It won't go anywhere,” she breathed into him.

“Neither will thirst or hunger, Rose T- Rose," he smiled, ashamed it took him so unfathomably little to realise he was falling in love with… this feisty, wild, jeopardy-friendly human being. He knew there was no way back and, for once, he didn't care.

“Let's do that,” he said instead. “Let's have an adventure of our lifetimes,” the Doctor muttered something in an unknown language to the TARDIS, who has reacted wildly.

“What have you told her, if I may ask?” Rose asked quietly. “She sounded furious.”

“Something about sexual intercourse,” he smiled at her wryly. “She's not a fan.”

Rose beamed at him. “Of course. Her pilot suddenly brings in a complete stranger and ends up snagging with her. Wonderfully, if I might add.”

“Stop it, Rose. The TARDIS likes you. But if you keep cursing like a sailor-”

“Oh? What have I said?”

“Something about making love. In cruder words,” he shrugged.

“Oh, my dear TARDIS. You are free to bleep my words at any time, but what difference would it make if we used some of the more colourful words on occasion?”

The Doctor blinked at Rose, remembering. “It’s Christmas. I don’t think this is a fitting occasion for us to tease her.”

“How come?”

“Er. Rose. I think the ship doesn’t want for us to go anywhere,” the Doctor grumbled, noticing the surroundings change once again. “Let’s just-”

Rose couldn’t take it any longer. Being so close to the Doctor she could feel his breath on her face and not simply pulling him into a kiss felt like a sacrilege. 

“I don’t want to go anywhere,” she spilled out, surprising him with a kiss.

“Neither do I,” he said. “There are a lot of other things we could do instead,” he chuckled.

“Such as?”

“I don’t think the TARDIS is going to deny us the pleasure. No matter what she’s implying.”

“Of?”

“Of a shag,” he chuckled, surprised the ship didn’t bother showing her displeasure.

Rose rolled her eyes at him, amazed. “Would you like to?”

“Yes! But shouldn’t you be attending your Christmas dinner, or whatever?” The Doctor exhaled.

“I think it’s too late for that,” Rose said. “Plus, I may not be able to hide my inexplicable excitement from Mum. Maybe we should visit her later, together?”

“Together?” He grumbled. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“But you’re not supposed to leave just yet,” he remembered. “We still don’t know what shagging with a Time Lord may have done to you?”

“I don’t care,” Rose said, meaning it. “You should,” he warned her, concerned.

The girl gulped. “Only if you promise to never leave me,” she said.

The Time Lord paled.


End file.
